


Una Noche

by Checoyourself



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checoyourself/pseuds/Checoyourself
Summary: Sergio visits a bar to ease the stress of a bad race. He doesn't realize it's a karaoke bar, and Nico has a song just for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I've had this karaoke idea in my head for a few weeks now, and I finally found the time to write it out! The song Nico is singing is called "Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche) by 98 ° . It's an old 2000's song. Enjoy, and thank you for reading!

Sergio sipped his drink at the bar. It had been a bit of a rough weekend, and he was looking to numb his mind a bit. He was anonymous for the moment, and he was hoping to keep it that way. His job had his face in the media pretty frequently, and after a DNF race he just wanted a moment to himself.

All of a sudden the lights flickered and his eyes adjusted. A voice came over the loudspeaker.

“Good evening folks! Welcome to karaoke night!”

Shit. He must not have paid attention to the banners outside when walking in. Why did Lewis recommend this place? He kept his body facing away from the stage, finished his drink and ordered another. 

“Our first performer of the night chose to go by the name "Nico Lachey", although I doubt there's a relation!” the announcer bellowed.

Sergio raised an eyebrow and thought of his team-mate for a second. Must be a popular name. The beginning bars of the chosen song began to drift out of the speakers. Sergio made a huff, he recognized the song and turned his attention back to his drink. It was an old 98 ° song, but his eyes widened in shock as a familiar voice began singing. 

_ “Lips keep telling me you want me, hold me close all through the night…”  _ Nico sang a bit tentatively. He was staring right at Sergio, still turned away from him. He kept on singing, getting comfortable and looking around the crowd. Nico’s intention was to get Sergio’s attention. He’d been skirting around asking him out, but he was always so serious in the paddock. Nico formulated his plan about a week ago and had asked Lewis for help. When Sergio had asked Lewis if he had any bar recommendations, Nico’s plan had already been set into motion. Sergio’s need for a night out had just made things easier. Nico figured that Sergio couldn’t ignore him singing cheesy early 2000’s lyrics right to his face. He chose the song to be cheeky, putting in a little Spanish flair.

Sergio’s grip tightened on his glass. Why was Nico here? Was karaoke a hobby of his that he wasn’t aware of? To be fair, they didn’t talk as much as Sergio would have liked to. His serious demeanor on race weekends tended to push people away. Nico was always so nice to him, why hadn’t he given him the time of day?

_ “Give me just one night, una noche...a moment to be by your side. Give me just one night, una noche...I’ll give you the time of your life.” _ Nico continued. The crowd began clapping along. He didn’t sound half bad. Sergio slowly turned his seat around and looked at Nico. He kept on singing, looking right at him, smirking.

_ “Your eyes of passion make me crazy, your existence makes me wild….I wanna loosen up your feelings, and see what’s hiding inside.” _

Sergio flushed. It felt like Nico was singing right to him. He held Sergio’s gaze as he made his way to the edge of the stage and stepped down. Sergio gulped. Nico slowly made his way through the crowd, singing through an interlude in Spanish, eyes never leaving his target. Sergio’s blush deepened. He liked how different the words sounded in his accent. He suddenly took notice to the lyrics of the song, they were pretty straightforward. Did he do that on purpose? He snapped out of his mind to see Nico standing right in front of him, getting down on one knee. He took a deep breath and belted out the climax of the song.

“ _ Oh just for one night, ooh baby...I’ll give you the time, the time of your liiiiiiiiife!” _

Sergio’s mouth fell open. Nico had his hand outstretched towards him. He took it without thinking, stepping down from his barstool. Nico pulled him close and finished the song.

“So, will you?” He asked with an eyebrow raised. Sergio broke out into a smile and nodded. Nico dropped the mic and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met the crowd broke out into cheers and whistles. After a few moments, the announcer came over the loudspeaker.

“Another happy ending, courtesy of karaoke night! I don’t know what it is about these things, but it always brings people together! Our next performer….” They rubbed noses as they broke apart, both smiling.

“I’ve been trying to ask you out for weeks, but I figured this was as good a way as any to get your attention.” Nico laughed. Sergio pulled Nico in for a hug and mumbled into his shoulder.

“It was perfect. I’ve never been happier.” Sergio’s day had done a complete 180, the bad race completely forgotten. They sat together at the bar for the rest of the evening, flirting and chatting the night away.


End file.
